darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Hairstyles
Hairstyles are a means of personalising a character's appearance. They are chosen when first starting the game, but players may visit the hairdresser in Falador to change their hairstyle for free after completing the tutorial. As of the Solomon's General Store update on 17 July 2012, players may now have the option to change their hairstyles through the Appearance tab of the Customisation interface without having to travel to Falador. Hairstyles come in a variety of different looks, each differing based on whether the character is male or female. Players can choose from a variety of styles and facial hair to exhibit on their character. Hairstyles are also available in a variety of colours. The primary colour affects the player's hair, facial hair and eyebrows. It also determines the colour of the edges of the buckle of Fighting boots. As of the release of Premium hairstyles, players now have the option to colour their hair with secondary colours on pre-selected sections of a purchased Premium hairstyle. Premium hairstyles are an array of hairstyles and facial hair that is only purchasable with Runecoins and thus can only be bought from the Solomon's General Store. Hairstyle Interface To open the interface speak with the hairdresser or use the right-click method and select "Hair-Cut". This will open the hairstyle interface with which players will use to change and select their new hairstyles. Players must unequip any headgear or head slot items that are currently equipped to open the interface. On the far left, there is a scroll menu displaying your options of hairstyles and beards. To the right of the category menu is another scroll menu, this time displaying the styles of hair/beards you can get. To the right of the style selection menu is the colour pallet. This let's you choose what colour you want your hairstyle/beard to be. Alternatively, players could also change the style and colour of their hair through the Appearance tab of the Customisation interface. Under the Hairstyles/Beards subtab, normal default hairstyles/beards are available to be activated at any point of the game. Clicking on that will bring the player to a wide list of the hairstyles/beards available, with an orange highlight indicating the player's current style. Through this interface the player may inspect other hairstyles/beards available, without having to unequip their current headgear. Just to the right of the hairstyle/beard selection list is the colour pallet with available colours that can be applied to the chosen hairstyle/beard. Players are also given an option to view the hairstyle/beard through their avatar's overworld view, or chathead view as by clicking on the helm icon top-left of the avatar view. To save to one's desired hairstyle/beard, one must click on Activate just below the avatar view in which by then the hairstyle/beard would be saved with the avatar. Some time after the opening of the Solomon's General Store, Premium hairstyles were exclusively available for purchase with Runecoins, and had a secondary hair colour option that came with the purchased hairstyles. This option can be activated with the half-face like icon just right of the hair selections, in which the right-half face icon and left-half face icon represents the primary colour pallet and secondary colour pallet respectively. Secondary hair colouring is currently only exclusive to hairstyles purchased from the Solomon's General Store. Available Default Styles This section contains chathead screenshots of the hairstyles available as default, along with their names. Male File:Bald.png|Bald File:Close-cropped hair.png|Close-cropped File:Comb-over.png|Comb-over File:Curtains hair.png|Curtains File:Dragon hairstyle.png|Dragon File:Dragon variant.png|Dragon variant File:Dreadlocks.png|Dreadlocks File:Ducktail.png|Ducktail File:Evanstyle.png|Evanstyle File:liberty spikes.png|Liberty Spikes File:Long Curtains.png|Long Curtains File:Long Hair.png|Long hair File:Long swept fringe.png|Long swept fringe File:Medium Hair.png|Medium Hair File:Mohawk.png|Mohawk File:Mohawk shaved.png|Mohawk shaved File:Monk hairstyle.png|Monk File:Mullet.png|Mullet File:Ponytail spikey.png|Ponytail spikey File:Prince.png|Prince File:Quiff.png|Quiff File:Samurai.png|Samurai File:Short hairstyle.png|Short File:Side-part Spike.png|Side-part Spike File:Spikes.png|Spikes File:Top knot.png|Top Knot File:Warrior hairstyle.png|Warrior File:Warrior Curtains.png|Warrior Curtains File:Wind Braids.png|Wind Braids File:Wild Spikes.png|Wild Spikes File:Clean Shaven.png|Clean Shaven File:Dali.png|Dali File:Full Moustache.png|Full Moustache File:Full Mutton.png|Full Mutton File:Goatee.png|Goatee File:Half Goatee.png|Half Goatee File:Handlebar.png|Handlebar File:Imperial.png|Imperial File:Long Beard.png|Long Beard File:Medium Beard.png|Medium Beard File:Moustache.png|Moustache File:Mutton.png|Mutton File:Sensai.png|Sensei File:Short Beard.png|Short Beard File:Short Full.png|Short Full File:Sideburns.png|Sideburns File:Split Beard.png|Split Beard File:Vizier.png|Vizier File:Waxed.png|Waxed Female alice band.png|Alice Band File: Asymmetric fringe.png|Asymmetric fringe File:Female hair bald.png‎|Bald File:Female hair bun.png‎|Bun File:Female hair bun with fringe.png‎‎|Bun with Fringe File:Female hair close cropped.png‎‎‎|Close Cropped File:Female hair crewcut.png‎‎‎‎|Crewcut File:Female hair curls.png‎ |Curls File:Female hair curtains.png‎ |Curtains File:Female hair dreadlocks.png‎ |Dreadlocks File:Female hair earmuffs.png‎ |Earmuffs File:Female hair flip.png‎ |Flip File:Female hair four ponies.png‎ |Four Ponies File:Female hair french twist.png‎ |French Twist File:Female hair fringe.png‎ |Fringe File:Half up, half down.png|Half-up/Half-down File:Head band.png|Headband File:high ponytail.png|High Ponytail File:Female hair layered.png‎ |Layered File:Female hair layered flip.png‎ |Layered Flip File:Female hair long.png‎ |Long File:Female hair long braids.png‎ |Long Braids File:Long hair with fringe.png |Long Hair with Fringe File:Female hair odango.png‎ |Odango File:Page boy.png|Page boy File:Female hair pigtails.png‎ |Pigtails File:Female hair pinned bun.png‎ |Pinned Bun File:Female hair pinned up.png‎ |Pinned Up File:Female hair pixie.png‎ |Pixie File:Female hair ponytail.png‎ |Ponytail File:Female hair ponytail spiked.png‎ |Ponytail Spiked File:Female hair ponytails with fringe.png‎ |Pigtails with Fringe File:Female hair princess.png‎ |Princess File:Female hair ring braids.png‎ |Ring Braids File:Female hair short.png‎ |Short side part long.png|Side-Part Long File:Female hair side ponytail.png‎ |Side Ponytail File:Female hair spike.png‎ |Spike File:Female hair straight.png‎ |Straight File:Female hair top knot.png‎ |Top knot File:twobunsandfringe.png |Two Buns and Fringe File:Female hair wildspike.png |Wildspike File:Female hair windbraids.png‎ |Windbraids Updates * On 13 August 2007 new hairstyles were added to the game. On the first week of its release, players could change their beard or hair for free. *On 9 December 2008 even more new hairstyles - 12 female, 8 male, and 4 facial hair, were added to the game. On the first week of its release, players could change their beard or hair for free. *On 10 December 2008 Jagex performed a system update to fix some graphical glitches with the new hairstyles, including one that was caused by the pigtail style and would make a female character's head rock back and forth continuously. *On 28 April 2009 more hairstyles were added to the game, including the popular request for fringes on females. *On 9 November 2009 seven more hairstyles were added to the game. The update also temporarily introduced a glitch that allowed a player to see other players while they were getting their hairstyle changed. It still remains active. *On 5 July 2010, when a player was in the hairstyle preview at the Salon, if the character had dreadlocks, a clear ring would be around the middle of the face, making it look like their head was in halves. The eyes would also be white with a black dot in the middle instead of the usual black dot. This can be fixed by equipping a head gear item though it would come back by taking the equipped item off or by logging out. *On 25 August 2010 new hairstyles were added, with 2 male hairstyles ("Punk" and "Samurai Variant") and 3 female hairstyles ("Alice Band," "Side Part Long," and "High Ponytail"). On the first week of its release, players could change their beard or hair for free. * On 17 July 2012, hairstyles could now be changed through the Appearance tab of the Customisation interface without having to visit the Hairdresser in Falador. Trivia *The "Goatee" includes a moustache with the connecting beard (surrounding the mouth) - this is more technically a Van Dyke or a Circle Beard. A true Goatee refers to hair only on the chin, thus resembling the tuft of hair that grows on the chin of goats (from which it got its name). * The "Dali" references Salvador Dalí, who sported that moustache in his later years. * The "Mohawk" is actually a Fauxhawk, with the "Mohawk shaved" variant being closer to a true Mohawk. * The "Page Boy" hairstyle was actually accessible before the new update. New players could keep selecting "Random Hairstyle" from the create a character screen until they got the hair style. * The facial hair style that is referred to as the "Full Moustache" in RuneScape is, in reality, called the "Friendly Mutton Chops" style. * The "Dragon" hairstyle is very similar to that of a Super Saiyan's hair from Dragonball Z & Dragonball GT. The "Dragon Variant" hairstyle however is also similar to a Super Saiyan 4's hairstyle (resembling Gogeta's more closely) from Dragonball GT. * The "Evanstyle" references the popular hair studio Evanstyle in South Korea. * The female version of the "Top Knot" hairstyle is similar (if not identical) to Ty Lee's hair from the Avatar: the Last Airbender series. * Some hairstyles become cropped after a game of Stealing Creation, a glitch probably caused when a player is still wearing their headgear at game end. This glitch has yet to be fixed. * There is currently a glitch in the game known as the "Bald glitch." When players rapidly equip and unequip headgear they may become bald. This does not affect game-play, but can be annoying and will not fix itself. *There is currently and for a long time, a glitch with the female curls hair where the eyes look bigger and more distorted than any other hair. *The shop assistant and the shopkeeper in the Lumbridge general store seem to have hair styles similar to the long swept fringe but swept the other way. This hair style is not available to players. *The Hairstyle "Earmuffs" may be a reference to the hair style in the movie ''"Star Wars (1977)" ''where Princess Leia has a similar hair style in the movie. fi:Hairstyles Category:Mechanics